In an increasingly networked world, more and more traffic, such as data, voice, and video, is transmitted over public and proprietary networks. Wireless networks, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular as networks through which subscribers obtain both voice services (e.g., telephone calls) and data services (e.g., email and web surfing).
Wireless networks may be cellular networks, made up of a number of radio coverage areas (e.g., cells). In a cellular network, different radio cells may use different radio frequencies. Additionally, radio frequencies may be reused, such as by non-adjacent cells. When a mobile device moves across the border of two cells, the network may “handoff” the device to the cell that the mobile device is entering.